


Wicked Ones

by xMH_4Lx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassin Hannibal Lecter, Assassin Will Graham, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, Blood Kink, Bottom Will Graham, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dark Will Graham, Dubious Consent, Ex-Assassin, Explicit Language, Feral Will Graham, Guns, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Implied/Referenced Attempted Rape/Non-con, Knives, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Rough Sex, Sassy Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMH_4Lx/pseuds/xMH_4Lx
Summary: Wolf Trap, Virginia – In the dead of night, criminals and fugitives alike seek refuge at the infamous Ravenstag Rescue, a veiled hospital and safe house. Will Graham, owner and ex-assassin, is known for two things: The sharpness of his tongue and the quickness of his blade. Hannibal Lecter, a frequent patron, has a strong interest in both.--Title inspiration: Wicked Ones by Dorothy
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 42
Kudos: 138





	1. The Ripper

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first planned out fic! I love Assassin!Will and Hannibal and wanted some more of them. I'll also update more tags as the story progresses so I don't spoil anything too much!

_Wolf Trap, Virginia – 1:13 AM_

Will sighs, reaching for a bottle of whiskey as the sound of an all too familiar Bentley approaches up the driveway. _‘Dammit.’_ Will pours a glass and leans back against the bar to watch the door with the engine outside now quiet. Will brings the glass to his lips, following the silhouette of a man through the glass as it travels towards the door.

Will’s dogs form a barrier between him and the entryway, their growls growing louder as the figure draws near. With their teeth bared and bodies lowered, the canines prepare to attack on Will’s command as the door slowly opens. Will considers his options and, much like every time prior, he sides with the one that requires less cleanup. Will whistles then clicks his tongue, “Heel.”

The dogs heed Will’s command, returning to their beds as Will examines the figure in the darkened doorway. The man’s black leather jacket and pants combo further silhouette his tall frame against the moonlit windows as he strides towards Will, pausing just feet in front of him.

Will rests the glass upon his lips as the scent of bergamot, sandalwood and blood wash over him. Will huffs into his glass as the man steps out of the shadows, a beam of moonlight illuminating his face, _‘As dramatic as ever.’_ His eyes trace along the man’s familiar features, following from his ash blonde hair with but a single strand out of place, down to his strong brow and sharp cheekbones. He savors the whiskey on his lips as his gaze trails down the man’s jawline, finally settling at his lips.

The lips that, whether he liked it or not, were scorched into Will’s memory and he had tasted many times before. Will’s body stiffens, his eyes snapping up to meet an amber gaze as the man’s lips curl into a devilish grin, “Good evening, Will.”

“Hannibal.”

\---

Hannibal smiles, “It’s good to see you, Will.” He reaches up, gently tucking a loose curl behind Will’s ear, “You’ve cut your hair.” Will quickly bats Hannibal’s hand away, “Much like yourself, it was growing increasingly inconvenient.” Hannibal chuckles as he removes his gloves, tucking them neatly inside his coat pocket. 

Will sets his glass on the counter, “Are you hurt?”

Hannibal nods with a playful twinkle in his eye, “Of course. Would I have come if I wasn’t?”

_ ‘Smartass.’ _ Will scoffs and without another word heads towards the back of the house, Hannibal following behind. Will heads past the stairs into his sitting room and stops at the door underneath the staircase. Hannibal stands aside as Will enters a code into the concealed keypad on an adjacent wall. The lock clicks open, and Will leads Hannibal down into the basement.

Hannibal follows Will down a small set of stairs and into the central area of the underground facility. The cold cement structure was made a bit warmer with furnishings that mirrored Will’s home above. The central room resembled a typical living room with the exception of the row of full-length lockers along the back wall. Will made sure to include a television, couch, stereo and fully stocked bookshelf. He believed it was important for his “guests” to be able to entertain themselves so he wouldn’t have to.

Will’s office was tucked away in the back corner with a small kitchenette across the way. Two wings branched off from the main room, each lined with doors. On the right, the medical wing featured an operating room and four examination rooms. On the left, the lodging wing was lined with six bedrooms, each equipped with a bed and small bathroom, and a communal shower at the end of the hall.

The overall facility was small but efficient and its isolated location made the perfect hideout. To the outside world, it was The Ravenstag Rescue, a small wolf-dog rescue in northern Virginia. But to the criminal underworld, it was the elite members only clinic and safe house.

\---

“You know the drill, weapons in the locker,” Will instructs. The lockers were a simple but effective way to keep the peace. Will rests against the wall as Hannibal disarms, placing his pair of daggers and even a set of scalpels inside a locker. “Even for the infamous ‘Ripper’, that should be considered overkill.”

Hannibal secures his locker and turns to Will with a smirk, “Pun intended? I assure you, my dear ‘Wolf’, all of my tools are necessary and serve a purpose.”

Will rolls his eyes with a huff, “Head down to exam room #2, first door on the right and I’ll send Brian in. He’s just finished up a surgery, so you’ll have to be patient.” 

“Who else is seeking your assistance tonight?” Hannibal inquires.

“Matthew just left, and Antony should be off the operating table soon.” Will notes the subtle shift in Hannibal’s expression, his curiosity replaced with mischief. “Don’t even think about it, Hannibal. Antony just got a bullet dug out of him and his body certainly can’t handle what you would do to him.”

“Come now, Will, all  _ three  _ of us know that isn’t true. I’ve found his body to be quite resilient, yet pliable.” Hannibal winks.

“Contrary to what you may believe, I’m not running a love motel, Hannibal.” Will bites back. 

“While I could make a case that proves otherwise,” Hannibal continues, “That is not the reason for my visit. I would appreciate it if you would perform my treatment tonight, as I am on a tight schedule.”

“If it will get you out of my hair, follow me.” Will stands from his position against the wall and turns to the medical wing. Will heads to examine room #2 with Hannibal not far behind. Just as they are about to enter the room, a voice grabs their attention. 

“Well, if it isn’t The Ripper.” Hannibal and Will turn in unison to find Antony Dimmond, the infamous Thief of Hearts, smiling as he exits the operating room. Although his moniker was a bit heavy-handed for Will’s tastes, Antony was one of the top pickpockets and thieves, using his natural charm and allure to his advantage.

Antony smiles at Will, his attention swiftly returning to Hannibal. “Please Antony, call me Hannibal. Neither of us are working.” Hannibal grins, quickly eyeing the man up and down. 

“It’s been so long, I was sure you’d both forgotten about me.” Antony smirks moving closer to the men. 

“Rest assured, you’re quite hard to forget.” Hannibal’s voice deepens. “One of these days you’ll have to join me for dinner.” Will smirks and laughs under his breath,  _ ‘Hope he likes long-pig.’  _ Hannibal’s habit of taking trophies from his hunts was well known. However, only a select few knew what he actually did with them. Most not alive today to tell the tale. 

Will grows tired and slightly irritated as Antony and Hannibal continue with their sexually charged banter.  _ ‘I would say get a room but they would actually do it.’  _

“Hannibal.” Will interrupts as he steps inside the examination room. “I believe you mentioned your tight schedule.” Antony and Hannibal turn to Will, neither one’s smirk fading. “Antony, you need to get to a room and rest. I don’t want to hear Zeller bitch about having to stitch you up again.” 

“Will is correct. Till next time, Antony.” Hannibal politely bows. 

“Bonsoir.” Antony smiles, bidding the men farewell.

\---

Will closes the door behind them as Hannibal settles on the exam table. Will removes his jacket, rolls up his sleeves and washes his hands. “Show me the wound.”

“It would have been rude to not speak with an old friend.” Hannibal replies, holding out his arm for examination. 

“I don’t care who you  _ converse _ with.” Will turns from the sink and his eyes lock onto Hannibal’s hand. ‘ _ Are you fucking kidding me?’  _ A single, almost surgical, slice decorated the back of Hannibal’s hand. Will looks from the hand to its owner. “Are you fucking kidding me?” he asks as he grabs bandages from the counter. 

“I thought it best to take precautions now rather than regret my decision at a later time.” Hannibal replies. 

“I’m charging you extra for this.” Will pulls up a stool and takes Hannibal by the hand, examining the cut further. The wound was deep enough to bleed but not to leave lasting damage. Hannibal smiles as Will treats his hand, Will’s face softening and his touch remaining gentler than his tone.

Just as Will finishes wrapping his hand in gauze, Hannibal breaks the silence. “Will, join me for another hunt. I have a new contract and I’d like for you to join me. I believe it –”

“Not this again” he sighs and stands, putting his supplies away. 

“You don’t have to answer immediately,” Hannibal continues, “but please do consider it. We worked so well together in the past and they used to call us the most delightful name.”

“Murder Husbands.” Will huffs, moving the stool back under the desk counter. “We can thank Freddie for that one. Always spreading rumors like wildfire.” Will rests his body against the counter, observing Hannibal from across the room. 

“Rumors are essential to Ms. Lounds employment, but the name was quite charming.”

“And inaccurate.” Will quickly adds.

Hannibal grins, “Do tell, Will. Is your concern over the term ‘murder’ or ‘husbands’?”

“My  _ concern _ is over the fact that we keep having this conversation. As I’ve told you before, I’m done with that part of my life. I retired.” Hannibal reaches a hand out, beckoning Will closer. Will pushes himself off the counter and saunters towards Hannibal. 

“As a wise man once said, ‘ _ Our old lives hover in the shadows, like incipient madness.’  _ You’re still tied to this world, mostly of your own accord.” Will pauses and crosses his arms, now standing within arms’ distance of Hannibal. Hannibal smiles softly at Will, concern in his eyes, “If you were over this life, Will, you wouldn’t keep The Ravenstag.”

“And if you were as skilled as they say, you wouldn’t  _ be at _ The Ravenstag constantly.” Will fires back. 

Hannibal chuckles. “Perhaps.” Hannibal’s lips curl into his trademark smirk. Before Will can react, Hannibal snakes an arm around his waist, pulling Will’s body between his legs, tight against his chest. “Or perhaps I don’t want you to forget my face.” ‘ _ Honestly, how could I?’  _ Will thinks.

Will arches his brow, “Didn’t you have a schedule to keep?” Hannibal lifts Will’s chin, bringing him close, their lips lightly brushing against one another.

“You’re on it.”


	2. The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will keep on schedule and they finally discuss the reason for Hannibal's visit. (Yay! Porn and Plot!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly though, I have to stop including so much plot.

_Wolf Trap, Virginia – 2:32 AM_

Will arches his brow, “Didn’t you have a schedule to keep?” Hannibal lifts Will’s chin, bringing him close, their lips lightly brushing against one another.

“You’re on it.”

_~_

Will had sensed the hunger radiating off Hannibal all night. Some called his empathy a gift and others a disorder, Will knew it’s a curse. While he can interpret, then absorb a portion of a target’s techniques, adding them to his own repertoire, it also left him sensitive to others emotions. Everything feeding the darkness within. 

Here and now, Hannibal’s desire washes over Will, a heat rising within. _‘Fuck it.’_

Will grabs Hannibal by the collar and crashes their lips together. Hannibal’s hold on Will tightens as Will hungrily bites his lip, pulling it between his teeth. Hannibal growls, capturing Will’s lips once again, their tongues battling for dominance as they paw at each other's clothes, mindlessly shedding their outer layers. Just as Will gets Hannibal’s shirt open, Hannibal runs his hands down Will’s back, cupping his ass and hoisting Will up onto his lap as he sits back on the exam table.

Will reaches between them, unbuckling their pants and taking both cocks in his hands. Hannibal hisses, his hands digging into Will’s hips as he strokes their cocks together, hips thrusting into his hand. Will's head falls back with a groan as Hannibal sucks at his exposed neck, biting along his collar bone, marking him. _‘Bastard.’_ is all he can think, moaning as his mind quickly focuses back on Hannibal’s thick uncut cock pulsing against his own. He runs a thumb over Hannibal’s leaking tip, pulling a low deep moan from the older man. 

Hannibal brings a hand up to Will’s mouth, Will eagerly taking the fingers into his mouth, his tongue running along the digits as he sucks and coats the fingers. His soft moans music to Hannibal’s ears. Hannibal removes his fingers and slides his hand down the back of Will’s lax pants, slipping a finger between the firm cheeks. Will keens as Hannibal teases his entrance. “Hannibal,” he pants, peering down at Hannibal.

“Patience, love.” Hannibal smirks up him, finger now circling Will’s puckered hole. 

“We aren’t lo-ah!” Will bites his lip to muffle the moan as Hannibal’s finger, then two, push past the tight ring of muscles. Will presses back against Hannibal’s fingers as he works him open, moaning as the digits venture deeper, curling against his prostate. Will hastily rocks his hips, thrusting against Hannibal’s cock and fucking himself on Hannibal’s fingers. 

_‘Fuck I need more.’_ Will releases their cocks and raises his hips to slip off Hannibal’s fingers, using Hannibal’s shoulders as leverage. “That’s enough,” he pants impatiently. Hannibal’s grip tightens on Will’s hips, pulling him back down, deeper onto his fingers. 

“A bit more,” he replies, his voice stern. “I don’t want to hurt you, Will.” 

“Just. Do it.” he growls, his eyes turning dark, something primal surfacing. 

“As you wish.” A small groan escapes Will’s lips as Hannibal swiftly pins him to the table, fully removing Will’s pants in the process. He looks up at the large body looming over him through half lidded eyes, licking his lips as his gaze locks in on Hannibal’s cock. Will spreads his legs, all but begging the man to fuck him.

Hannibal grips Will by the hips, bottoming out in a single thrust with a long drawn out groan. Will moans, crying out as Hannibal’s cock stretches him open. “Fuck,” Will hisses, relishing the pain and pleasure Hannibal’s quick and dirty thrusts bring. Hannibal fucks into Will at a brutal pace, their moans mixing as the exam table rocks beneath them. 

Will hooks his legs around Hannibal’s hips, locking his ankles as he slips a hand between them, stroking his aching cock. Hannibal swats his hand away, replacing it with his own. His firm grip and calloused hands drive Will over the edge. Will tosses his head back, toes curling as he cums with a long moan, coating his stomach and Hannibal’s hand. His muscles tighten around Hannibal, drawing a groan from the man above him. 

Hannibal leans back and licks his hand clean, eyes locked with Will’s as continues pounding against his prostate. “F-fuck wait-” he whines, his body quickly becoming overstimulated, moaning with each additional thrust. Will grips the table as Hannibal’s bruising grip returns to his hips. “Hannibal.” Will pants between breaths. 

Hannibal snaps his hips once more, growling as he cums, spilling ropes of cum inside Will. Will unlocks his legs and whines quietly as Hannibal pulls out. He rests for a moment then pushes up on his elbows to find Hannibal already dressed, smiling and completely composed. Will sighs. _‘This man truly is the devil.’_

\---

Will gets dressed as Hannibal makes final adjustments to his own appearance, eyes fixed on Will. “Are you ready to continue our previous conversation?” Hannibal starts then pauses with a smirk, “Though I’m not complaining about the recent course of events.”

Will fiddles with one last button before looking to Hannibal. “You better not complain. Not a smart move when you’re unarmed.” Will moves across the room and rests back against the counter, “ Let’s get it over with.”

Hannibal chuckles, “I only bring this up because I believe this particular target will interest you.” 

“I highly doubt that. Who is it?” Will huffs skeptically, arms now folded across his chest. 

“Mason Verger.” A shiver shoots down Will’s spine at the very name. _‘The Mad Dog.’_ He had no interest in seeing Mason again unless it was with a knife against his throat. Hannibal notices Will’s eyes turning dark, as memories of three years ago wash over him. 

Will had just returned home when Mason ambushed him. They shared no previous history, yet Mason’s rage and thirst for revenge were palpable as he disarmed Will, pinning him. He can still feel Mason’s breath against his ear, and the small cotton sheet against his cheek as Mason collected a single trademark tear. Will shudders, running a hand up his neck, if not for his pack, the night would have been much worse. 

Last he had heard, a few days later Mason was the victim of a failed hit. Escaping with his life, his face left horribly deformed and the assailant never identified. Now, Mason rarely leaves his high-security compound, letting his henchman carry out his orders. 

_'That bastard should be put down…’_ Will shakes off his thoughts of revenge, Hannibal’s hand now on his shoulder, their eyes meeting. “Are you kidding? He’s too well guarded by his ridiculous syndicate, you’d never get close. Not to mention he’s insane.” 

“Getting your face torn off will do that to a man I imagine.” Hannibal chuckles. A smirk teases at the edge of the men’s lips, both silently taking pleasure in Mason’s outcome. 

“Who called the hit?” Will asks. _‘Who could make The Ripper take on a suicide mission?’_

“Margot.” Hannibal replies matter of factly Hannibal smiles at the shock on Will’s face. 

“Verger?” Will sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. “Fuck. What kind of mess are you trying to drag me into?”

“It seems Ms. Verger and Ms. Bloom are securing the family business with Mason being their last obstacle. One they need outside assistance one, hence me and you.” 

Will cocks his head to the side. “And why do you need me?”

“As you said, Mason is dangerous and he is no stranger to my methods nor yours. But he has never faced us together, and your retirement status works well in our favor. The Ripper and the Wolf, Murder Husbands reunited.” Hannibal teases.

Will scoffs, moving towards the door as Hannibal follows. “That's all in the past and I prefer to work alone.” 

“Wolves traditionally are pack animals, my dear.” Hannibal corners Will against the door, their bodies inches apart as he lifts Will’s chin. “Though like humans, they are not without exceptions.” 

“1. Don’t call me that. 2. I’m far from traditional.” Will shakes his head free of Hannibal’s grasp. He turns to the door, stepping to the side as he opens it. 

“You certainly are.” Hannibal steps through the doorway, turning back briefly with a smile. “Think it over. I’ll be back soon and you can give me your answer then.” Will releases a heavy sigh as Hannibal takes his leave, disappearing into the hallway with and soon back into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a passion project and I am not a writer so it takes me a bit to get these done, I'm trying to do a chapter a week now that the holidays are over :)


	3. The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into Will and Hannibal's past.   
> (It's a little longer than usual...sorry it took so long!)

_ Wolf Trap, Virginia –5:27 PM _

Will sinks into his chair, leaning back with a heavy sigh, whiskey in hand. He watches as his pack darts back and forth in the yard, undeterred by the brisk winter air as the sun sets over the horizon. He takes another deep breath, letting his head fall back against the chair. 

_ ‘He never stays away this long.’ _ It’s been almost two weeks since Will has seen Hannibal, practically unheard of since they met. There was a time when Will couldn’t go two days without him dropping by ‘the rescue’ with his injuries, never serious yet always suspiciously surgical. Will doesn’t dwell on the obvious nature of Hannibal’s visits, they both get what they need and then he leaves. 

While Will tries not to think about Hannibal, his mind does often wander towards one of the few constants in his life. A constant pain in the ass? Yes. But a constant nonetheless. 

Will slowly sips his whiskey, enjoying the sunset while pushing the thoughts of Hannibal, and his absence, to the back of his mind.  _ ‘He’ll turn up. Always does.’ _

\----

Will stands, the sun and whiskey now long gone, and whistles for the dogs. He heads inside, the pack rushing past him, heading his command. Will feeds the dogs and refills his whiskey before heading down into the basement, planning on getting some work done before the nightly crowd begins to arrive.  Will makes his way down to the basement, eyes fixed to the floor, lost in thought, lifting his head to the sound of a familiar voice. 

“Hey,” Bev smiles as she puts on her coat, just finishing up the day shift. Her face falls, concerned with surfacing. “Woah. You look like death warmed over. You okay?” 

Will rubs his chin and sighs, smiling weakly. “Yeah. I’m fine, I just haven’t been sleeping lately.” Bev’s smile returns, her lips curling to verge on a smirk as she puts the pieces together. Will’s eyes narrow, his tone slightly colder. “It’s not what you think.” 

Bev hums skeptically, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to one leg. “I’m sure it isn’t  _ exactly  _ what I’m thinking, but it still has to do with him, right?” 

Will remains silent, both of them knowing the answer.

“So it is what I think.” Bev smirks, ”Technically.” Will huffs, settling against the back of a chair across from Bev. “Do you wanna talk about it?” she asks, concerned once more. 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Will doesn’t bother to hide the annoyance in his voice. “He asks me to hunt with him again, out of nowhere I might add, and then disappears for weeks.”

“Well you’ve had plenty of time to consider his offer.” She chuckles. “Are you gonna do it? You usually just brush it off and don’t even give it a second thought.” 

“I’m not.... I might not…. It’s complicated” Will pauses, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose with another heavy sigh. It seemed like that was all he was doing lately since Hannibal last showed up. He looks back to Bev, a darker tint in his eyes. “It’s Mason.” 

Bev’s silent. She is one of the few people that know about Will and Mason’s past altercation and is the only person to which Will disclosed the full details. In the brief seconds of silence, Will recalls that night and how his fingers hovered over Hannibal's name for far longer than he’d care to admit before scrolling back up to Bev. In hindsight, it was the best decision. She was angry, not at him of course, but she hid it well enough and tried to remain calm for his sake. Will still isn't sure how Hannibal would have reacted to the situation...or  _ what _ he would have done. 

“Fuck....Really?” She sighs, Will humming in affirmation “Wow. Okay then. I can see why you aren’t champing at the bit.” She pauses shifting her weight again, clearly contemplating and searching for her words. ”But... maybe you should. I think it could be good for you. You know, could give closure and all.” 

Will laughs, “Yeah, sure. If that crazy bastard doesn’t try to finish what he started.” 

“I feel like Ma- he would have tried already if he was going to.” Will shoots a glare in her direction and Beverly throws her hands up weakly in defense. “Hey- I’m just being honest. Plus, it wouldn’t be an ambush and you wouldn’t be alone when you face him this time. And we  _ both _ know Hannibal wouldn’t let him.” 

_ ‘She has a point…’ _ Will hated it to admit it, but it was true. Ever since their first hunt, Hannibal wasn’t subtle about his  _ feelings _ or his protective, yet never overbearing, nature when it came to Will. That’s how Will had come to expect Hannibal. In control, never controlling. His calm, almost cheeky, demeanor only ever breaking when Will needed him. 

“And~ there are worse partners out there. What I wouldn’t give for a hot assassin to have my back -and my front- like that.” Bev teases, winking as she grabs her coat, ignoring Will’s eyeroll. “Anyway, Jimmy should be here soon. Randall is resting. Actually he’s sedated. Either way he’s Jimmy’s problem now.” She laughs. ”I’ll see ya next week. Try to get some sleep, okay?” 

“So two glasses of whiskey before bed instead of one? Got it.” They both laugh, Bev patting him on the shoulder with a smile before making her way upstairs. 

\----

Will closes his office door and falls back into his chair, sighing once again. Ever since that night with Hannibal, it seemed like that was all he was doing lately. Will checks on various accounts, files some paperwork, but the familiar voice creeps back.

“Join me for another hunt.” The words echo in his mind, as clear as the day Hanniball first uttered them.  _ ‘Out in the field again…. _ hunting.’ Will scoffs quietly.  _ ‘Hunting with Hannibal.’  _ Will rubs his face, groaning as he tosses his head back. Staring blankly at the ceiling as his thoughts drift to the memory of their first hunt together.

The target was Francis Dolarhyde, The Dragon. The  _ Great Red _ Dragon if you asked him but Will wasn’t impressed. He used to work as a fellow hitman, but then his thirst for blood grew and he started killing for pleasure. One could say Will and Hannibal also killed for pleasure, and they wouldn’t be entirely wrong. But the major difference between them and what Dolarhyde had become, was they still cared if the checks cleared. 

They waited until the dead of night, staking out Dolarhyde’s cliffside hideout for hours, waiting for the perfect moment. “What a beautiful home. Though the bluff will erode as the years pass.” Hannibal notes, watching The Dragon slowly pace in the living room. “It would come at a discount. Homes where people meet their demise typically do.” He quips, smirking devilishly. 

Will laughs. “Real estate shopping, now?”

“I’d love your opinion as well. It’s never too early to plan for the future.” Hannibal winks.

Will rolls his eyes, screwing the silencer on his gun as he changes the subject. “He knows we’re here. He knows we’re watching.”

“I know.” Hannibal put down the binoculars, now examining his knives. “It doesn’t change his odds. Or ours.” Hannibal looks to Will and nods slightly, Will nodding back. 

“Let’s go.” Will stands from the brush, setting The Dragon immediately in his sights. He pulls the trigger and takes a single shot through the glass, the bullet piercing Dolarhyde’s side. Hannibal chuckles, a headshot would have sufficed, but Will and knew Hannibal knew that would take the fun out of it. They did like to take pleasure in their work after all. 

Hannibal strides past Will and towards Dolarhyde, his daggers shining in the moonlight as he steps over the shattered glass, emerging from the darkness. Dolarhyde eyes are locked on Hannibal while holding his side, nose flaring and eyes red with rage. “Hello, Francis.” 

Before Hannibal can react, Francis lunges up and knocks Hannibal back through an adjacent window, back outside. Hannibal winces as his body crashes onto the hard pavement, glass shards slicing his back. Will’s mind starts to go hazy as Francis stalks towards Hannibal. He can feel himself beginning to absorb Francis’ beast-like nature, it’s heavy and in-human. It’s brutality with intent. Will’s vision blurs as waves a black wash over him, his eyes blown wide. 

Will never thought to mention this particular  _ consequence _ of his ability to Hannibal before that night since it only surfaced occasionally. As a result of his empathy, Will’s mind had the tendency to become overloaded and overstimulated from all the endorphins and adrenaline coursing through his veins during a kill. This combined with his sensitivity to his target's emotions, specifically their rage, feeds into his inner darkness, letting it take over his mind and body. The more brutal the kill and the more dangerous the target, the more likely it is to emerge. Yet another reason Will preferred to work alone.

The last clear thing he remembers is the gun slipping from his fingers as he runs at Dolarhyde, the rest comes as flashes. Next thing he knows, Will is on Francis’ back, ripping flesh from his neck, followed by the vision of blood spraying everywhere. He can still taste the copper on his tongue. Hannibal must have gotten to his feet fairly quickly since he was already at Francis’ feet, on his knees with a broken shard of glass in his hand gutting The Dragon. Dolarhyde lies bleeding, as Will sets his sights on Hannibal. He can feel his blood soaked clothes clinging to his skin as Hannibal mutters something, smiling at Will. That smile. Why out of all the detail missing from that night, could he still remember that blood-stained toothy grin…. 

When his mind clears, he is on top of Hannibal, hips grinding down, wildly riding his cock. Their bodies are covered in blood. Theirs or Francis’? He still wasn’t sure and he really didn’t care. They must have been there for hours since the sun was just rising over the water. 

He remembers everything after that. Clearly. The visions  _ and _ sensations have never left his mind. The feeling of Hannibal’s hands on his skin, the sounds of Hannibal groaning beneath him as their bodies move together.

Back in his office, Will’s breath is heavy and before he realizes it, his pants are undone and his cock is in his hand. His mind stays with Hannibal on that morning, feeling his fingers digging further into Will’s already bruised hips. The blood, once black in the moonlight, turns a beautiful shade of red as the sunlight hits them.

Will’s breath and strokes quicken, his office feeling stuffy as he already draws closer to the edge. His most vivid memory is of Hannibal’s face. His expression to be exact as he looks back up at Will, watching with wonder, eyes blown wide with lust and hunger, feeding back into Will’s own desires. Both men know Will is out of his ‘feral’ state by this point but neither say a word. Choosing to forgo words and continue giving into each other's bodies till they can’t move. The last thing Will recalls is Hannibal’s lips as he whispers, “... beautiful.” 

“F-fuck!” Will groans as his hips snap into his hand, shuddering as he ropes of cum spill over his fingers. He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, biting as a droplet of blood pools. Will catches his breath, looking down at his hand with a heavy sigh.  _ ‘Dammit.’  _

\----

Will finishes cleaning himself up and fixes his clothes, his ears perk up at the sound of a commotion coming from the main room. _ ‘What the fuck?’  _ The noises draw closer, gaining in volume and he can finally make out one of the voices shouting. It’s Jimmy. His usually light and bubbly tone, now strained and frightened.  _ ‘I am not in the mood for this shit tonight.’ _ Will’s hand slips under his desk, gripping the hidden handgun as the frantic footsteps approach the door. Better safe than sorry is a lesson you only learn once in this business. 

Will's relieved when it actually  _ is _ Jimmy who busts through the door, but his face is flushed and his eyes are full of panic. “Will...” he catches his breath, leaning against the door frame. “You better come quick.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! [ Follow me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/xMH_4Lx) if you like the HEU and NSFW tweets!


End file.
